


Punishment

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Castiel, Guilty Sam, M/M, Punishment, Sub Sam Winchester, Whips, bdsm punishment, switching doms and subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam feels like he deserves punishment. Cas is happy to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Sometimes, Sam felt like he deserved punishment for the things he’d done. Being in Hell, for some reason, hadn’t done the job. Castiel wasn’t one to let his boyfriend down.   
“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked.  
“Asleep,” Sam answered, “We’ll be fine as long as we’re quiet.”  
“You aren’t the type,” Castiel squinted.  
“I’ll keep quiet.”  
“Good,” The angel said, “Now, on your knees.”  
Castiel took out the small leather whip they kept for this purpose. He traced the lining of Sam’s abs as he removed Sam’s shirt.  
“What’s the safe word?” He asked.  
“Mangoes,” Sam answered.  
“Repeat that.”  
“Mangoes.”  
“Good. Now we can start.”  
Castiel hit Sam with the whip, hard enough to sting gently, but not leave marks. He did it three times before he stopped, and gently grabbed Sam’s hair.  
“Have you had enough?”  
“No.”  
The angel hit Sam a few more times, the same amount of roughness.  
“Harder, please,” Sam begged.  
Castiel hesitantly strengthened the smacks. Sam enjoyed his “punishment,” and the evidence was clear as his pants grew tighter. The angel knew this, as he put his hands on the hunter’s hips.  
“Don’t worry,” He whispered, “You’ll get your payback in a minute.”  
Sam shuddered with excitement.  
“Have you had enough?” Castiel asked again.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you injured?”  
“No.”  
“Tell the truth. Are you injured?”  
“No, I swear.”  
“Good,” Castiel headed for the bed, “Now come here.”  
Sam approached Castiel, who had removed his pants and shirt. The hunter knew just what made the angel tick. Tongue, and no gag reflex, had Cas moaning loadly.  
“Ow!” Cas said, making Sam stop, “Sam, no teeth please.”  
“Mm-mm,” Sam mumbled an apology.  
“It’s okay,” Castiel said, “Accidents happen, I know. Continue.”

Castiel lie on the bed for a moment, resting next to Sam.  
“Is it my turn, Cas?” Sam asked.  
The angel nodded, and Sam flipped him over.  
“Mangoes, right?”  
Castiel nodded. Anyone who said Sam was a sweetie never saw him as a dom in bed before. He’s a biter, that’s for sure. Loves to leave hickeys on his angel. Castiel could feel Sam moving inside him, and it felt great. The way the hunter took charge, demanding, yet caring. 

“You okay, Cas?” Sam asked with concern.  
“Yeah,” The angel said.  
“Good. Let’s get cleaned up and we can go to bed, all right.”  
“Okay. I love you, Sam.”  
Sam smiled. “I love you, Cas.”


End file.
